User blog:Kittyswinger/Proposal for point's and ships - planets etc
Keeping this as detailed yet short and simple as possible Proposal 1A: Introduce modified point's system - to fit BSCG ship types Proposal 1B: Providing we add points, I Suggest the following: Points a week: 400 Maximun capacity: 2,000 Boss fleet events: (TBA - similar to how BSCF's work) FIGHTERS: Star fighters/interceptors - 1 point Star Bombers - 2 points Atmosphereic fighters - 1 point VEHICLES: Tanks - 5 points Light vehicles - 1 point SHIPS: (OH BOY MY FAVORITE) Capital ships (Hansa dreadnoughts) - 200 points Capital ships (Vanilla dreadnoughts) - 190 points Super Carriers - 200 points Heavy Carriers/Battle Carriers - 175 points Carriers - 150 points Light Carriers - 125 points Battleships (Vanilla on par with Hansa?) - 150 points Battlecruisers - 125 points Cruisers (Heavy) - 100 points Cruisers (Medium) - 70 points Cruisers (Light) - 50 points Destroyers - 20 points Frigates - 10 points SUPER SHIPS: Super laser ships - 400 What other super ships do we have? SUPER WEAPONS: do we have those? Proposal 2: Tech, alot of us know, we hated the massive tech spam on BSCN, as it got overly complicated and allowed for ships and fleets to be 1 shotted, now, I propose we allow super weapons to be able to inflict severe damage to ships, but not one shotting them, unless they were already very crippled or moderately damaged Tech I feel we should keep: Warp Lasers Super Lasers AI Robotics Ground based - defensive rail guns Nuclear bombs 0-200MT Stealth (to some extent) Super weapons (again, to some extent) Warp disruption (Nerfed to only being capable of pulling a few ships compared to a full fleet out of warp) Warp Attack Other? Tech I feel we should remove: Offensive railguns capable of crippling a ship instantly Blink Photon torpedoes Cyber warfare (not remove, however, nerf it to some extent) (Sorry tato) Wave guns, Black hole weapon based items, other ANF massive tech spam weapons.. Other? Proposal 3: Planets Now now, I know we all love the idea of making huge and vast galatic empires, but I feel like we're over dueing it, examples as in a ton of planets being habitable, I feel like each navy should get a few habitable planets, which they can design to their creative will, the rest being a few rocky planets and gas giants. Planets = Points? What would give value or reason to attack a planet? Well, Points, this would need to be discussed more to the community for feedback, an example being a gas giant could be worth an extra 10 points a week, an earth like planet or moon being worth an extra 20, would give reasons to attack actual navies and planets. Ammount of planets per navy (On creation of the navy): yea, again, needs to be discussed, I say 10-15 (Excluding stars) max unless the planet was taken by another navy or it is a boss navy. Ammounts of types of planets: (if we're saying, 10-15 max, i'd say 3 Earth like planets, 7 rocky like planets, 5 Gas giants, meh) Proposal 4: Events TBA - TBA - TBA Category:Blog posts